I'll prove it to you!
by Leona's-Diary
Summary: Naruto and Kiba are arguing about if Sakura has a bigger chest or if Hinata does! What will happen when Kiba tries to porve that Hinata has a bigger chest? Things get hectic, pairings: NaruHina, and maybe others depending on reviews.
1. I got her, GO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Authors Note: My friend actually suggested I write this! I have limited time though so you know how it goes!!! Please R and R! Thanx and enjoy!

* * *

One day when Naruto and Kiba got very bored, they were sitting there eating ramen. 

"I'm telling you Kiba! Sakura has a bigger chest than Hinata!!" Naruto almost yelled making tons of people turn and look at them.

"What," He yelled at the people. The guys who turned to them just turned back to what they were doing, mumbling something about hormones. The ladies all shot him death glares, and turned back to what they were doing.

"Nu-uh Naruto… Have you ever seen Hinata without her Jacket off?" Kiba asked, Naruto shook his head.

"Have you?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"Well duh, she is on my team and I do train with her! She is hot but don't tell her that, it's a secret," Kiba exclaimed.

"Really," Naruto asked.

"Yes! What size cup do you think she is?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"There are different cups? I thought they were just made out of material that stretches to fit!" Naruto exclaimed slightly confused.

"… Dude, where have you been? Everyone knows that there are different size cups!!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Well SOR-RY!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"What ever Naruto, all I am saying is Hinata's are is bigger!" Kiba almost yelled. Just then Hinata walked by.

"Hold on Naruto, I'll prove it to you!" He said and went to go talk to Hinata. He walked over to her and started talking to her.

"Hey Hinata, do you want to join me and Naruto for Ramen?" He asked and before she could even answer he had grabbed her hand and was pulling her towards where him and Naruto were sitting. He sat down and motioned for her to too, which she did (big mistake!).

"K-Kiba, is there any reason i-in particular t-that you pulled me h-here?" Hinata asked quietly.

"… No not really!" He exclaimed happily. Hinata then realized that Naruto was eyeing her like a hawk; it made her feel very awkward. She turned to Kiba.

"W-Why is he l-looking at me l-like that?" She whispered/asked, a little weirded out by him watching her.

"Hn… O you mean Naruto; well I told him that you had a bigger chest than Sakura. So he's checking!" Kiba said quickly and excitedly.

"Kiba, you did wh…." She was cut off by Kiba quickly unzipping and pulling off her jacket.

"K-KIBA!!!" She said so loud, you would not have guessed she could of!

"Look Naruto! LOOK!" He said very loud. _'So that's what she's been hiding all of these years! A CHEST, they are defiantly bigger than Sakuras!!_ Naruto thought. Before either Naruto or Kiba knew what was happening, Hinata had ran into the _girls_ bathroom! They (Naruto and Kiba) both got up and ran to the door, but stopped when they saw it had _Woman _(I just have to say one thing! If you didn't get the joke! The joke is WO man don't go I there! Well anyways) written on the door.

"Hinata, Come out!" Naruto and Kiba said at the same time.

"No way, not after that!" She said without shuddering, which surprised all three of them.

"Come on Hinata, It now _that_ bad!" Kiba said.

"N-O, NO!" Hinata said.

"Fine then we are coming in!" Naruto exclaimed.

"…. Naruto this is a_ girl's_ bathroom, I'm not going in there!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Fine then, let's ask Hinata if there are any _girls _in there," he said turning to the door, "Are there any girls in here Hinata?" Naruto asked

"...No," she said, _'Why on earth do they want to know that?' _she thought.

"Well," Naruto said opening the door, "then we're coming in!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Hinata screeched, just then the door opened. Hinata went into one of the stalls quickly, and locked the door.

"Kiba, climb under and get her!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Heck no Naruto, you do it!" Kiba responded.

"…Fine then, I'll get her!" Naruto exclaimed and started climbing under the stall door!

"AH, Naruto what the flip," Hinata shrieked loudly.

"Ha-ha!" Naruto laughed as he grabbed Hinata's hand.

"… Let go of my hand Naruto!" She exclaimed, as Naruto unlocked the door. Naruto picked up Hinata since she wouldn't move. Just then Ino and Sakura walked in the bathroom.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO WEIRDOS DOING!?" Sakura screeched.

"Go Kiba, go! I got her!" Naruto yelled and ran out of the, bathroom still carrying Hinata. When he got out of the bathroom a lot of people were staring at them.

"Kiba, keep going," Naruto exclaimed. They ran off towards Naruto's house

_to be continued

* * *

_

Kiba: what the heck!

Naruto: why the heck did you stop there? Come on!

Hinata: Ewww! You two went in the _woman's_ bathroom! That's so wrong!

Leona (author): Lol! Sorry Naruto, cliffhanger! Hinata, it might be wrong but you have to admit! IT'S HILAROUS!!

Kiba: Why did you even write this?

Leona (Author): Kiba, A. Because I can, B. because it's supposed to be humorous! K guy, enough questions! Bye-bye!

Authors note: Hey peoples! Sorry if you didn't like this! Next chapter for this will be up next week! Also, the next chapter for the wedding story will be up soon too, it takes like 1-2 days to write! You know just because of how long the chapters are! For those of you who red _'Does Hinata love Naruto,'_ you might ask if this is related to that! It's not just so you know that! Glad we got that cleared up! Some of you might be expecting my story where Neji finds Hinata's dairy… if you are I am gathering my thoughts for! God bless for know! Leona


	2. Naruto's house

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Authors note: Hey guys, I know there were a lot of you who did not like this story, but I have a few people who want me to continue… so just to keep them happy I will write this! Don't hate me those who didn't like this! Sorry again! Enjoy!

* * *

They got to Naruto's house. Hinata was not happy about the whole thing! 1st of all, when they took her Jacket off they threw it so she didn't have it on. 2nd of all Naruto was still carrying her and she had no clue where they were going!

"Naruto you put me down!" Hinata said very loudly right in Naruto's ear!

"Ugh! No Hinata! Stop screaming in my ear!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Would you at least tell me where we're going?" Hinata asked in her normal tone.

"My apartment," Naruto replied.

"Naruto I just realized something," Kiba said all of the sudden, "We left Hinata's jacket back at the ramen bar!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Well Kiba, she can wear one of mine!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"… Whatever," Kiba grumbled. He didn't like the idea of Hinata wearing 'Naruto's jacket.' _'Man Hinata is very light! Does she ever eat?'_ Naruto thought to himself. Just then they reached Naruto's apartment.

"Now Hinata, I'm going to put you down. Don't you dare try to run away, if you do Kiba will catch you!" Naruto explained. Hinata only nodded in reply.

"Good," Naruto said. He put Hinata down and his surprise she didn't try to run away. His stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out his key and unlocked the door.

"Come in and make yourselves comfortable," Naruto said inviting them in. Hinata and Kiba walked into Naruto's apartment. To their surprise it was actually pretty clean and neat. They just looked around and looked at Naruto.

"Nice apartment," Kiba commented.

"Y-Yeah," Hinata agreed.

"Thanks," Naruto replied.

"So do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah sure," Kiba replied.

"… S-sure, but before we do…" Hinata started but was cut off by Naruto.

"I know what you want Hinata!" He exclaimed and went into his room. He came out and handed her a black and orange jacket. She put it on and it was big on her, but of course it would be Naruto is bigger than her.

"…T-Thanx…" She said smiling and blushing a bit at him. Her cheeks were pink because of the fact that she was now wearing **_Naruto's_ **jacket! Not just anyone's jacket, but _**Naruto's** _jacket. You get the point!

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"… Um, I-I don't care you guys can p-pick," Hinata said quietly.

"… Hinata, I think it's so cute the way you never speak your mind," Naruto said calmly.

"Uh, Naruto can we just pick the movie!" Kiba exclaimed. Naruto and Hinata both flinched at his sudden outburst.

"…Uh K-Kiba, are y-you alright?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Kiba, you just need to calm down!" Naruto exclaimed/yelled.

"Thanx Hinata, I'm fine. BUT YOU," Kiba said pointing his at Naruto, "You shut up and don't yell…" He was cut of by Hinata.

"Stop it!" Hinata said/kind of yelled. Naruto and Kiba both flinched; they had never heard her talk that loud. It was pretty loud but not enough to be considered yelling. Hinata then realized that they were both staring at her, wide eyed.

"… sorry, b-but could y-you please stop fighting?" Hinata asked them kindly.

"Uh sure, let's just pick a movie to watch…" Kiba replied. The two boys started looking through the movies and agreed on one. A horror movie…

"You want to watch this Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

"… S-Sure," Hinata said stuttering because she didn't like horror movies, or want to watch one for that matter… _'O no, I don't want them to be upset with me for not wanting to watching it' _Hinata thought.

"Ok cool," Kiba said as he put the movie in and set it up…

* * *

**_To Be Continued_ **

Authors note: Finally finished! Sry it took so long! I have had some problems more recently, the next time I update won't be till after Christmas break! I am making quite a few more stories too, but I want this finished first! I am going on two 12 hour trips so that will give me time to write the stories; I will type them when I get back! Leona


	3. Stop the fight!

Authors note: Sorry it took me a while to update! Yeah I know I always take forever to update, and I know that when I read a story I like I feel like pulling my hair out, waiting to know what's going to happen! Sorry if I made you go bald, sorry and enjoy!

_**

* * *

Recap**_

"You want to watch this Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

"… S-Sure," Hinata said stuttering because she didn't like horror movies, or want to watch one for that matter… _'O no, I don't want them to be upset with me for not wanting to watching it' _Hinata thought.

"Ok cool," Kiba said as he put the movie in and set it up…

_**End of Recap**_

Kiba turned the screen on and turned it to the right channel, the movie is 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre.' (I don't know if they have that in Japan but, I've seen the commercial for it a million times so yea, on with the story) Hinata sat down on the middle cushion of the couch, Naruto and Kiba glared at each other before taking a seat on the couch. Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him; 5 seconds later Kiba did the same, then Naruto did it again, then Kiba, and soon it was back and forth.

"...C-Can you two s-stop it? T-The movie is s-starting." Hinata said quietly. Quite honestly, she didn't want to watch the movie but, she didn't like being pulled back and forth like a dog.

"Sorry Hinata," They both said in union.

"It's ok," She said very forgivingly. Kiba realizing Hinata was closer to Kiba pulled her back to where she was. Naruto looked at him angrily, then crossed his arms and slumped back in the chair. Hinata looked at him, and then she started whispering to him.

"N-Naruto please don't be like that!" Hinata whispered. Naruto look at her and smiled.

"Ok Hinata," Naruto said as he sat up and uncrossed his arms. Hinata smiled at him then looked at the movie screen, Naruto did the same. Since Naruto was _so_ into the movie, Hinata turned and looked at Kiba.

As she looked at him he looked at her, they both smiled at each other and then turned their attention to the TV. About 20 minutes into the movie was a very gory part in the movie, Hinata grabbed both Naruto and Kiba's hands. They both looked at her then saw she was holding hands with both of them and glared at each other angrily.

"Ew, gross!" They heard Hinata screech and turned and looked at the screen.

"What, what?" Naruto and Kiba asked in union.

"Just look for yourselves," Hinata said taking her hand out of Kiba's and pointing to the screen. They both looked at the screen and saw what was taking place. Kiba looked at Hinata's hand and saw it entwined with Naruto's hand, he crossed his arms and slumped back. His faithful dog Akamaru gave a bark, and Kiba looked at him.

"Yeah, I know boy," Kiba whispered to his dog. (Akamaru was just reminding him that it was just because she got scared). Through out the rest of the movie, when ever there was a gory part she would grab both of they're hands. When the movie was over Naruto started complaining that he was hungry, Kiba agreed that he was too, Hinata wasn't all that much but still, it would be rude to say she wasn't since they both were.

"How about, I make you both s-some ramen?" Hinata asked the two hungry guys.

"Yea!" Both the guys exclaimed at the same time.

"A-Alright," Hinata said quietly as she entered Naruto's kitchen. The two guys sat on the couch and waited (now how she knows her way around Naruto's kitchen is beyond me! It is small then again). Naruto looked over at Kiba and saw Kiba glaring at him so, he returned the glare. Then Kiba smirked, before saying anything.

"Didn't I tell you she was hot?" Kiba asked in a whisper.

"Yea Kiba, you we're right!" Naruto whispered. They both got quiet for a few minutes then Hinata came out of the kitchen with a tray in her hands, that had too bowls of ramen and two cups of tea. Naruto and Kiba made they're way over to the kitchen table as Hinata put the tray down. They both began eating they're ramen quickly.

"This is good Hinata! You can cook ramen for me anytime!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yea, your and great cook Hinata," Kiba exclaimed louder then Naruto.

"I think she's better!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No I do!" Kiba yelled.

"No me!" Naruto yelled.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"MEEEEE!" It continued each time the yells getting louder!

"Stop it!" Hinata yelled (surprising all of them) as both a them looked at her in confusion, "You both like my cooking, it doesn't matter who likes it more," She said quietly.

"I guess your right Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Yea," Kiba said.

"Can't you ever make up your own words to say to Hinata and stop stealing mine?" Naruto exclaimed. Kiba was about to say something but Hinata beat him to it.

"If you two don't stop I'm leaving!" Hinata exclaimed and all went quiet.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

Leona (author): Sorry that's all for now!

Kiba: Man I was quiet don't you think Hinata?

Hinata: Yeah, Maybe a little...

Naruto: That's not fair! It stops there!?

Hinata: Calm Naruto

Naruto: ...fine...

Leona (author): That's all for now peoples!

Authors Note: Thanks for not killing me for not updating for ever! I had a lot of things to do! School particularly! I'm really sorry forgive me and I'll promise to update more! Thanks for reading, tell me how you like it ok? I should mention my friends is P-O-T-S, Princess-of-the-sand. Leona


	4. Terrible Walk

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Authors Note: Hey, hope you like this next chapter. Please R and R, Enjoy!

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

**_Recap _**

"Stop it!" Hinata yelled (surprising all of them) as both of them looked at her in confusion, "You both like my cooking, it doesn't matter who likes it more," She said quietly.

"I guess your right Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Yea," Kiba said.

"Can't you ever make up your own words to say to Hinata and stop stealing mine?" Naruto exclaimed. Kiba was about to say something but Hinata beat him to it.

"If you two don't stop I'm leaving!" Hinata exclaimed and all went quiet.

**_end of recap _**

"Sorry Hinata," Kiba said quietly. Then they heard some one screeching Kiba's name.

"Uho, looks like I g2g. Thanks for the Ramen Hinata! See you tomorrow at training!" Kiba said as he waved and went out the door.

"Well Hinata, now it's just you and me and ramen!" Naruto said smiling. Then his smile turned to a frown.

"Where's your ramen? Did Inuzuka take it? Because if he did, I'll get him..." Naruto said but Hinata cut him off.

"No, I didn't want any," Hinata said quietly.

"You don't want ramen?! Are you sick?" He said as he put his hand on her forehead. Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"I'm not hungry," She said quietly.

"Don't you ever eat woman?" Naruto said confused.

"... Yes, Breakfast and some times diner," She said quietly.

"Woman, I mean Hinata... your going to get that disease if you don't eat... what's it called?" Naruto said questionably.

"Anorexia? Who's to say I don't have it already?" she asked jokingly. Naruto's eyes got wide and he looked mad.

"Eat the ramen!" Naruto said angrily.

"Naruto, I was just joking. I'm not skinny enough to have anorexia," Hinata said as she shrunk back in her chair.

"Yes you are!" Naruto screamed frightening Hinata.

"Naruto, calm down... I'm not trust me," Hinata said quietly.

"I'll be the judge of that," He said as he took of her (really his) jacket.

"Naruto..." she mumbled.

"You're really skinny!" Naruto said, "If you were any skinnier you would be anorexic!" Naruto said. _'Actually she's the perfect weight!'_

"Thanks Naruto, but I'm not as skinny as Sakura," She said quietly.

"So... Sakura's anorexic?" He said confused.

"I don't know, maybe," She said laughing to herself a little bit.

"Well, here," He said handing her the jacket back. She put it on and smiled.

"Do you want me to walk you home? I mean it's getting dark," Naruto said questionably.

"Do you think I'm too weak to walk home by myself in the dark?" She asked jokingly.

"No! It's just... you're a girl and..." He said but got cut off.

"I under stand and if you want to you can," She said as she smiled and blushed.

"Ok," He said smiling and grabbing her hand, "let's go!" He said happily. He opened the door with his free hand and she went out first.

"Thank you," She said quietly as she stepped out the door. Naruto went out after her and closed the door. With their hands entwined, they began to walk. Naruto looked at her and smiled. To him she looked like she was glowing with the setting sun light on her skin. He began to look her up and down (check her out). Hinata realized this and blushed. Naruto looked off into the distance he saw Sakura coming over a hill. She looked like she was glowing too... Naruto was confused. Did he like Sakura and Hinata?

Hinata looked over at him and saw him looking over her shoulder. She looked over shoulder and saw Sakura coming over the hill. She sighed and took her hand out of Naruto's, she began to walk ahead. Naruto noticed this but just couldn't help but keep his eyes on Sakura.

"Hinata are you ok?" Naruto asked still looking at Sakura. She looked at him over her shoulder and stopped. Naruto kept walking a walked past, he noticed this to and took his eyes of Sakura to look at Hinata. She looked like she was about to do a jutsu. Naruto thought she was going to attack Sakura and stopped her. He went over to her and grabbed her hands. He tilted her chin upwards to make her look at him, and she looked mad. He didn't know why, they were just friends!

"Let go of me Naruto!" She screamed and he let her go. Sakura came over and thinking that Hinata was going to attack Naruto she tackled her.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Hinata screamed she didn't know why she was screaming. It just hurt to see him looking at Sakura. Hinata struggled under the weight of Sakura. Hinata was struggling so much that Sakura punched her in the stomach.

"THAT'S IT!" Hinata screamed frightening Sakura and Surprised Naruto. He had never seen this side of Hinata. She pushed Sakura off of her into a tree. Naruto grabbed Hinata.

"Hinata stop!" Naruto yelled.

"NO! I'M NOT WEAK AND I'LL PROVE IT!" Hinata screamed obviously mad. She pushed Naruto away from her and started to charge towards Sakura. Sakura didn't see it coming and got kicked in the stomach. Sakura stood up and hit Hinata with a Gen-jutsu. Hinata looked around and it seemed so scary and real. There was fire all around her and beasts with horns and weapons and, they seemed to be coming towards her. They came near her and started to attack with their weapons. Naruto watched to see what was happening to her. She grabbed her head and started to scream. Sakura released the jutsu.

"Do you give up? Let's face it Hinata you can't beat me!" Sakura said meanly.

"Never!" Hinata screamed and hit Sakura with her Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Jutsu. Sakura didn't see it coming and got hit.

"Hinata calm down!" Sakura got back up and hit her with another Gen-Jutsu.

"How can you still move?" Hinata screamed and grabbed her head screaming again.

"Happy now Hinata? I told you, you can't beat me!" Sakura yelled as she released the jutsu.

"Oh yeah? You forget Sakura; you're not the only person who can do Gen-jutsu! And my Sensei is a Gen-Jutsu master!" She said hitting Sakura with a Gen-jutsu of her own. Sakura screamed, she was in a world of demons that seemed to want to taste her blood. Hinata released the jutsu and began to breath heavy. Hinata began to walk away and got hit in the back with a kunai. She screamed in pain and looked over her shoulder at Sakura, who was just smirking. Hinata glared at her and looked over at Naruto whose eyes were wide with curiosity.

"I guess I am weak," Hinata said as her eyes filled with tears.

"You're not weak; you put up a good fight!" Naruto said frowning. But, Hinata didn't hear him she began to fall to the ground. Then all of the sudden, Hinata was in her dad's arms.

"You," He said to Naruto, "I forbid you from seeing my daughter ever again!" Hiashi said angrily.

"And you," He said looking at Sakura, "You better hope you didn't hit anything vital!" He screamed. Hinata was awake, and she just sobbed.

"Father, I'm sorry. You must be ashamed," She said in between sobs.

"It's alright Hinata," He said picking her up.

* * *

**_To be continued _**

Naruto: ...Hinata? Hinata? HINATA?

Hinata: I'm sorry Naruto, my father has forbidden me to talk to you!

Naruto: Sakura look what you've done!

Sakura: I didn't do anything! It's your own fault Naruto!

Leona(author): calm down guys! Until next time!

* * *

Authors Note: Not as funny as before, but its going to get more on the romantic side... it will still be funny of course though. Hope you enjoyed the story please review! Have a good day! Leona 


	5. Will she be ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Authors Note: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

"Sakura! Why did you have to do that? Now I can't see her anymore!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"It's not my fault!" Sakura screamed back.

"Yes it is, she didn't attack you! You're the one who started it!" Naruto yelled.

"What ever Naruto," Sakura said in an angered tone as she got up and walked off.

_**With Hinata **_

Hiashi had just gotten her to the hospital and the medics were already beginning to take care of her. For some reason Hinata just couldn't stop shaking. The medics did some ex-rays to decipher how the kunai had hit her and what it had hit. One of the medics came out and looked at Hiashi.

"It hit nothing vital; it got very close to hitting her spinal cord. If it had she wouldn't be able to walk any more. But, since it hit so close she will have to stay in the hospital for two days for observations. If the observations go well then, she will be able to go home after the two day period. If they don't she have to stay for two weeks," The medic-nin explained. Hiashi nodded as the medic-nin bowed and went back into Hinata's room. Then medic-nin healed called Tsunade in to heal Hinata's wound. Tsunade went in, healed the wound, and came out mumbling something about wanting sake.

"May I go in now?" Hiashi asked one of the medic-nin who nodded. He went in and looked at Hinata who opened her eyes as he entered the room.

"Father?" Hinata said with a questioning look on her face.

"Hinata, when you're feeling better we'll have your sixteenth birthday party... everyone you know is invited to it of course." Hiashi said sternly.

"I'm sorry father, I know I'm a disappointment..." Hinata started but Hiashi cut her off.

"Hinata, there's no need to worry. You did your best, plus you weren't trying to kill her so naturally she beat you," Hiashi said with a smile. Hinata smiled at her father, it was the first time she'd seen him smile since her mom was alive.

"Thank you for your understanding," Hinata said quietly.

"I actually have a birthday present for you Hinata," Hiashi said lowering his voice.

"For me?" She asked with a look that said happiness and curiosity.

"Yes, you are turning sixteen in two days correct?" Hiashi said in a joking tone. Hinata laughed a little then nodded. Hiashi pulled something wrapped in purple paper out of his pocket.

"Thank you," Hinata said before accepting it from him. She took it out of his hands and smiled at him.

"Your welcome Hinata... go a head open it," Hiashi said.

"Alright," She said as she carefully took off the bow and the paper. It was a bow that looked like the kind a necklace would be in. She opened the box and looked at the necklace inside. The neck was gold with a flower charm on it. The pedals of the flower were purple diamonds and the center was a clear diamond.

"Father its beautiful!" Hinata exclaimed as she hugged her father.

"It was your mothers," Hiashi said as he hugged his daughter gently.

"You look so much like your mother Hinata," Hiashi said quietly. Hinata laid back down knowing that she shouldn't have gotten up in the first place.

"Your mother was beautiful, like mother like daughter," He said quietly.

"Thank you father," Hinata said quietly.

**_With Naruto _**

He was walking back to his house with his hands shoved in his pocket and a frown plastered on his face. He sighed as he kicked a stone.

"Why did Sakura have to go and do that?" He asked himself out loud.

"Women problems?" He heard a voice say. He looked around then spotted Shikamaru sitting on a bench with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed.

"Yeah..." Naruto said as he sat down on the bench next to Shikamaru.

"Well, that's why I always say women are troublesome, annoying and evil. All the do is make noise, yell at you and cause trouble," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Why what happened to you?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, the annoying on is Ino... all she ever does is yell, whine and make a lot of noise. The evil one is my mom; she makes me wake up at 10:30... I would rather be sleeping at that time. Plus she makes me keep my room clean and all that junk," Shikamaru said without opening his eyes.

"What about the troublesome one?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, the troublesome one is Temari... She says she wants to take our relationship farther, to the next level. What the hell does she mean by that? Women are so annoying and hard to understand," Shikamaru said as he opened his eyes and looked at the clouds.

"Oh yeah, haven't you and Temari been dating for a month or so now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah one troublesome month," He mumbled.

"Shikamaru Nara!" They heard a woman screech. They both slowly turned their heads and looked in the direction the voice had come from and standing there was... Sabaku no Temari herself.

"Oh crap it's Temari she heard me... I'm screwed," Naruto heard Shikamaru murmur.

"Hey Temari! What are you still in the leaf village; I thought you went back to sand village?" He asked in a happy sounding tone.

"No, I came back and I heard what you just said Shikamaru Nara!" Temari said angrily.

"Naruto run away you don't want to see her when she's angry... she's ugly when she's angry," Shikamaru whispered quietly. At that moment Temari walked over and grabbed his ear.

"Your mom told me to come get you, your room needs cleaned again," Temari said angrily.

"What did I tell you? Troublesome..." Shikamaru said to Naruto.

"What did you say Shikamaru?" Temari screamed.

"You're troublesome," Shikamaru said lazily. Temari looked at Shikamaru evilly and if looks could kill, Shikamaru would be dead.

"Temari look, if you weren't troublesome we wouldn't be together," Shikamaru said with a bored expression on his face.

"And if you weren't a bastard we wouldn't be together, I hate soft guys," Temari said with a smirk. Next thing poor Naruto knew they were making out right in front of him.

"I'm just gonna..." He began but Shikamaru cut him off.

"Yeah Naruto, just go," Shikamaru said as he waved Naruto away. Naruto made his way home hoping that Hinata would be ok.

_**

* * *

To be continued**_

Authors note: Hope you liked it! I know to short right? Well, I can't read your minds so please review!


End file.
